Numerous devices have been proposed for packaging and applying lipstick.
By way of example, reference can be made to French patent applications FR-A-2 548 880 and FR-A-2 762 763, and also to European patent application EP-A-0 815 766 in the name of the Applicant company.
In general, it is desired to close the case hermetically while it is not in use so as to ensure good conservation of the lipstick, and in particular to prevent evaporation of the volatile hydrocarbon solvents contained in the material.
Tests performed in-house have shown that cases presently on the market provide satisfactory sealing, i.e. no change is observed in the weight of a closed case after it has been stored for a long time at a temperature higher than ambient.
In spite of that sealing, it has been found that for certain compositions conservation of the lipstick is not as good as it should be and that the quality of making up suffers as a consequence.